User blog:Guitarcar/Left 4 Dead survivors vs Zombieland survivors
Neon: Gawd, Im too bored to make an introduction. Recon: Lets get it to then dumbass, Roll in the details!! Neon: Aye, Battle happens in a close combat quarter range in a mall Left 4 Dead survivors The 'Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors '''are two groups of four civilian survivors of the zombie apocalypse. The original group was comprised of; Bill Overbeck, a Vietnam war veteran with a love of his smokes and his hat, Zoey, a college girl who grew up on horror films with her father, Francis, a biker and thug who hates almost everything but leather jackets and Louis, the African American IT manager who is determined to see the apocalypse out despite not having any kind of survival experience or training. Each member of the group ended up meeting up shortly after the Zombie Apocalypse began. Fighting through zombie infested America, the Survivors eventually meet up with the Military and brought to Millhaven where they are locked up. After some experimentation, the Military reveals that the Survivors, while immune, still carry the Green Flu virus with them, infecting those around them. Upon learning this army Lutinete Mora staged a mutiny attracting the Infected to the base, allowing the Survivors to escape on a train. Arriving at the Port, the Survivors find a sailboat which they plan to use to go to the island of Florida Keys but run into a problem as a bridge prevents their escape. Sacrificing himself, Bill activated the nearby generators, raising the bridge but attracting a horde of Infected to the location. Later with the help of another group of survivors they managed to finally clear the zombie horde and escape the mainland. Each member heavily relies on each other for fire support during combat, as the zombie hordes are often too much for one man to handle. They also share medical equipment with each other, like medkits, pills, or adrenaline syringes, and other kinds of equipment like special fire and explosive ammo. (Copied from their DF page) vs Zombieland survivors (Copied from the Wikia) Two months have passed since a strain of mad cow disease mutated into "mad person disease" that became "mad zombie disease" which overran the entire United States, turning American people into vicious zombies. Survivors of the zombie epidemic have learned that it is best not to grow attached to other survivors, because they could die at any moment, so many have taken to using their city of origin as nicknames. Unaffected college student Columbus (Jesse Eisenberg) is making his way from his college dorm in Austin, Texas, to Columbus, Ohio, to see whether his parents are still alive. He encounters Tallahassee (Woody Harrelson), another survivor, who is particularly violent in killing zombies. Though he doesn't appear to be sociable, Tallahassee reluctantly allows Columbus to travel with him. Tallahassee mentions he misses his puppy that was killed by zombies, as well as his affinity for Twinkies, which he actively tries to find. The pair meet Wichita (Emma Stone) and her younger sister Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) in a grocery store. The sisters are con artists, and trick Tallahassee and Columbus into handing over their weapons by pretending that Little Rock was infected by the disease, then steal their Escalade. The two men find a yellow Hummer H2 loaded with weapons and go after the sisters. However, the girls spring another trap for them and take them hostage. Tallahassee steals his gun back and has a stand-off with Wichita, until Columbus lashes out in anger that they have bigger problems to worry about, resulting in an uneasy truce between them. The sisters reveal that they are going to the Pacific Playland amusement park in Los Angeles, an area supposedly free of zombies. After learning his hometown has been destroyed, and his parents likely killed, Columbus decides to accompany the others to California. Along the trip, Columbus persists in trying to impress and woo Wichita. When the group reaches Hollywood, Tallahassee directs them to Bill Murray's mansion. Tallahassee and Wichita meet Murray himself, uninfected but disguised as a zombie so he can walk safely around town (and play golf). Murray is killed when Columbus shoots him, mistaking him for a real zombie during a practical joke while watching ''Ghostbusters with Little Rock. Columbus realizes during a game of Monopoly that Tallahassee has not been grieving for his puppy, but rather for his young son. Wichita becomes increasingly attracted to Columbus, and Tallahassee bonds with Little Rock, with whom he was previously at odds. Despite Wichita's attraction to Columbus, she fears attachment and leaves with Little Rock for Pacific Playland the next morning. Columbus decides to go after Wichita, and convinces Tallahassee to join him. At Pacific Playland, the sisters activate all the rides and lights and begin to enjoy the park, but also unwittingly draw the attention of all the zombies in the surrounding area. A chase ensues, and just as the sisters are trapped on a drop tower ride called Blast Off, Tallahassee and Columbus arrive. Tallahassee lures the zombies away from the tower, creating a distraction for Columbus to get to the tower ride; both use the attractions to their advantage. Tallahassee eventually locks himself in a game booth, shooting zombies as they arrive. Columbus successfully evades and shoots through several zombies to reach the tower and help the girls down, but not before changing one of his rules for survival to conquer his coulrophobia by facing off against a clown zombie. In thanks, Wichita kisses Columbus and reveals her real name: Krista. Tallahassee raids a deep fried Twinkies stand in search of his snack. During this, Columbus is startled by the noises of a rat and accidentally shoots at the last remaining box of Twinkies in the pantry, destroying all the cakes and making them inedible. Luckily, Little Rock has gotten a Twinkie beforehand and gives it to Tallahassee. The movie ends with the group leaving Pacific Playland as Columbus realizes without relating to other people, that you might as well be a zombie, and that he now has what he's always wanted: a family. After the credits is a gag with Bill Murray reciting one of his famous lines from Caddyshack. Weaponry: L4D: Melee: Chainsaw, Crowbar, Fire Axe, and Frying Pan Short range: Glock 19, Remington 870 and Benelli M4 Super 90 Long range: FN SCAR-L and M16A2 Special: M76 Grenade Launcher Zombieland: Melee: Machete, Bowie knife, Crowbar and a Circus prop hammer (Its a lot like a sledgehammer or sumthing) Short range: M9 Beretta, Various revolvers, Double barrel shotguns Long range: UMP 45, MP 5 Special: A black van X-factors Training: L4D: 59 ZMB: 50 While the 2 groups are all civllians with no training at all, Bill overbeck's training will give off a slight edge Experience: L4D: 70 ZMB: 60 The L4D crew has fought through the infected in a far longer time than the ZMB who has lasted only a few monthes in the apocalypse. They also fought against stronger infected aswell. Intelligence: L4D: 70 ZMB: 69 The 2 groups nearly tied here. While wichita and little rock were indeed masters of deception, All of the L4D crew except pill meme Francis are armed with more useful knowledge than the ZMB survivors. Teamwork: L4D: 70 ZMB: 59 The L4D survivors get this quite easily. There more co-ordinated and haven splitted up from the start of the apocalypse. While Tallahassee and columbus/ Wichita and little Rock are co-ordinated, The 2 seperate pieces of the crew often dont trust each other and even betrayed each other multiple times through deception. Voting procedure Recon: Still the same as before. Not a lot of changes really. Edge format or paragraph, you choose. Neon: Recon!!! Theres a hooded dude named Ruvik in Section C of the facility along with a pyramid head. Are you gonna help me kill them or what? Category:Blog posts